An image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP), a copying machine, a printer, or a facsimile machine can also print on paper other than plain paper, or the like. Such an image forming apparatus can print on, for example, a label sheet. However, when the image forming apparatus performs printing on the label sheet or the like, adhesive used for the label sheet may adhere to a fixing device. Since the fixing device heats and presses a printing medium, it is considered that the adhesive is likely to adhere to the fixing device due to melting of the adhesive. An adhering matter adhered to the fixing device causes a defect such as paper jams or stains on a printed matter. In addition, in the related art, servicemen or the like has dealt with the defect by opening a housing to solve such a defect. Therefore, there is a problem that labor and cost are required to solve such a problem.